Black Magic
by TheHappySlytherin
Summary: Two-shot. Hermione is singing to a muggle song when Draco over hears something about a love potion? Inspired by Black Magic by Little Mix, what happens when Draco thinks Granger going to get him?


**A/N: Hi guys, this is part one of a two-shot inspired by the song Black Magic by Little Mix. Plot is mine and no plagiarism is intended. Enjoy!**  
A cold chill spread through the castle as winters first snow flooded the grounds of Hogwarts. It was the first Christmas since The-Boy-Who-Lived had defeated the dark lord, and almost every student had decided to spend Christmas with their families. Only a few remained, either not having or not wanting to go home. The head boy and girl remained over the holidays, each taking advantage of the empty castle to study in peace. After the war, they had agreed to try and be friends, or at the very least not enemies. So it came to be that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger began to get along, if only to avoid confrontation. After a rough beginning, they developed a method and timetable so they could avoid each other as much as possible. They did the same thing at the beginning of the Christmas Holidays, as they both wanted to use the library, potions classroom and joint common room in peace. Therefore, Hermione would use the potions room in the morning, while Draco used it in the afternoon. Then Hermione would have the Library while Draco used it in the morning. They took it in turns to have the common room, each spending the evening in their house common room when it was the others turn. This day began like any other.

oOoOoOoOo 

Hermione woke up slightly later than usual. It was Draco's turn with the common room last night so she didn't return from Gryffindor tower until just before Curfew (11:30). After dressing, she ran down to the living area only to find Draco had already left. Grabbing an apple from the small kitchen attached, she picked up her potions materials and headed down to the dungeons. As Head Girl, Hermione had free range off the ingredients and was designing and making her own potion that would allow the drinker to climb through walls. Setting her stuff down on the usual work bench, she grabbed her muggle iPod and pressed shuffle. Without further ado, she lost herself in the world of potions and muggle pop music.

oOoOoOoOo 

Draco checked the time, and seeing it was already 12:30, quickly tidied away his books before throwing his back over his shoulders. He wandered to the potions lab, ready to practice making some Polyjuice, but froze when he got to the door.  
Granger seemed to be dancing slightly while singing to herself. She had these little white wires coming from her ears and was totally focused that she hadn't seen Draco. He strained his ears to catch what tune she was singing.

 _Take a sip of my secret potion_  
 _I'll make you fall in love_

Draco recoiled in horror. She was brewing illegal love potion, he thought to himself. He backed slightly out of the room, still listening by the door.

 _For a spell that can't be broken_  
 _One drop should be enough_

Draco began to think about who Granger may have been trying to drug. She was clearly doing it during Christmas so that had to mean the boy was still here. He began to go through every boy. The only boys in their year that had stayed over Christmas was him, Potter and Blaise. Baring in mind that Potter had recently started dating the Weaslette, that ruled him out. So it was Draco or Blaise.

 _Boy, you belong to me_  
 _I got the recipe_  
 _And it's called black magic_

Black Magic! Draco thought. Granger was messing with the dark arts! Draco slipped out of the room, still un noticed by the girl inside.

oOoOoOoOo 

Hermione looked up at the clock. It was already 3:00 and Draco hadn't been in yet. Hermione never usually worked over the time but she must have just lost herself. Packing up, she left the classroom, planning on heading back to the Head Dorms. She gave the password to the portrait and was surprised not to see Draco inside. Deciding he was probable already in Slytherin Dungeons, she made her way to the big bathroom they shared and began to ran herself a bath.

oOoOoOoOo 

Meanwhile, Draco had run down to the dungeons to speak to Blaise about what he had seen. After telling him the whole story, Blaise was dumbfounded.  
"Well, Blaise? What do you think?" Draco asked the sitting boy as he paced.  
"I think that Granger's a minx, and hot too, she can use a love potion on me any day," The dark boy smirked.  
"Blaise! She's not hot! And what she's doing is illegal!" Draco pointed out.  
"Oh come off it, Draco. Have you seen Granger since the War. Damn, I wanna know what's under the robes. Come on, surely you've noticed the curves," Blaise moved his hands in an hourglass shape while his eyes seemed to darken in lust. Draco grabbed a pillow and threw it at Blaise's head, who just smirked in response before firing one right back. After being pummeled, Blaise surrender before ending the topic of Hermione's Love Potions.  
"Well, if Granger offers us any food or drinks, we just won't accept," he finalized, and after Draco nodded, they both sat back down and began to talk about the upcoming Quidditch match between the Holyhead Harpies and Appleby Arrows.

oOoOoOoOo 

Hermione woke up the next morning. It was Christmas eve. She wandered down the stairs and found Draco lounging on the couch.  
"Morning," she called as she headed into the Kitchen to get herself a drink. Draco called the same back in reply. A knock was heard from the portrait door, and Draco went and answered it, finding Blaise at the door. They had also agreed to meet up to make sure Granger had no chance of poisoning them. Hermione poked her head out of the kitchen and said morning to Blaise in the same manner s she had to Draco. The boys moved to sit in the living room, Draco taking the couch while Blaise sat in the armchair. Hermione walked out of the kitchen.  
"Would you boys like some orange juice?" She asked, holding a glass of the mentioned drink in her hand. Both boys eyes widened before Draco shouted No! very quickly. Blaise, meanwhile, was observing Hermione in her pajamas, quite enjoying the view of her in her shorts and shirt. Hermione wandered back into the kitchen while Draco hit Blaise in the back of the head.  
"What!"  
"Don't be a perv,"

oOoOoOoOo 

Over the course of the day, the boys became more and more paranoid. Hermione became increasingly suspicious of their odd behavior. The boys stayed in the Common room all day and she felt obliged to be a good host and offered snacks on multiple occasions only to be hurriedly rejected. The boys didn't eat all day, which worried her. She finally decided to question them when Draco slapped a glass of water she was grabbing for Blaise out of her hand.  
"Right, all day you two have been acting strange! What's going on?" Hermione asked, standing in front of the two boys, handing on her hips.  
Blaise was starving, not having eaten anything all day. He was positive that Hermione was not going to poison them with love potion so he just gave up and said it.  
"Draco thinks you're trying to poison us with love potion," He admitted, shrugging his shoulder. Hermione's face twisted into one of hatred as she began to glare at the teenage boys before her.  
"Why the hell would you think that!" Hermione shouted, furious that they thought she would lower herself to that level.  
"I heard you singing some ritual about Black Magic while you were in the potions room yesterday!" He yelled back.  
"Wha... Oh My God, Draco! That's a muggle song, you idiot!" She declared, looking at him angrily.  
"Oh..."  
"That's all you have- OH! You accuse me off breaking the law and all you have to say is Oh!"  
"Sorry?"  
"And why the hell would I use it on you Draco! So maybe you're a little cute but that doesn't mean I'm going to drug you!"  
"Wait.. you think I'm..."  
" I thought we were finally becoming friends!"  
"No, Hermione we are..."  
"And you Blaise, How could you!" Hermione then stormed out of the room, running up to her bedroom before slamming the door. Draco turned to his friend.  
"What have we done?"  
 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, please review!**


End file.
